


Fix What's Broken

by IvyFremont



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Furiosa is the most eaten out character in fandom history, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, War Rig, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyFremont/pseuds/IvyFremont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa and Max totally banged the night before leaving for the salt flats.  And this is how they did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix What's Broken

_Hope is a mistake. If you can't fix what's broken, you'll go insane._

  
Furiosa had walked away from The Fool when he growled those words. But as she sat up, restless, watching the Many Mothers, the Wives, and the War Boy sleep in the sand before her, she was contemplating what those words meant, and why did he say them.

  
She could certainly sense that The Fool was broken, why else would she call him that, but she was broken too. Torture, her mother's death, forced entries, an evil man who would not take helpless cries of "no" in the middle of the night for an answer. All these images flashed into her mind. She exhaled deeply and thought about his words again. 

_If you can't fix what's broken, you'll go insane._

Furiosa was not a fan of too much talk herself, but he was even more quiet, so for him to spout this sudden advice seemed strange. But his actions proved him to be credible, his distance he kept from everyone, including the Many Mothers, was out of caution but also of respect. Then the memory of him from yesterday entered her head, gun cocked at her and the War Boy as he climbed back into the Rig, that mask finally off of his face, revealing how absurdly handsome he was. 

Then she heard rustling sounds from the War Rig. Him. He's restless too.

She sauntered over to open the driver's door to see The Fool slumped over the back seat, his breath heavy, his leather jacket draped over him in an unsuccessful attempt to give him warmth. Furiosa wondered how he slept with that leg brace on, since she even takes off her prostetic when she rests. She sat in her seat, shut the door, turned her head.

Shades of the night played over his face, illuminating his stunning features.

"Hey. It's me. Are you OK. Are you awake?" she soothed in a hush tone.

Slowly, The Fool gave her some grunting in the answer of yes.

"I can't sleep either. I was thinking about what you said, about fixing what's broken. I have never been with a man of my own free will. Being stolen as a child ruined that. I had a thought that you could help me make amends." Her voice cracked at the last sentence. But she had to stay firm in front of this gorgeous man who yesterday she wanted to kill and today stood as her equal. 

She waited for a full minute, and, after being convinced that the Fool answered her with silence, her good arm reached for the door handle.

Wait. The Fool said, pushing himself up. Me?

Furiosa felt her lips curl up into a small smile. "Yes." 

He asked why.

She shook her head. She could feel a flush of heat hit her cheeks. "Why not? You're going your own way tomorrow. There's no room for attachment. I don't even know your name."

Ah, true. The Fool nodded. 

Another minute passed between the pauses. Furiousa felt like daylight would come before anyone would make the next move. She turned to the door again.

Take off your blanket. Get over here.

She did as she was told, sliding onto the leather cushions but still an arm's length away.

Closer.

Furiosa felt The Fool's calloused hands delicately grab her at her hips, his thumbs tucking into the waistband of her leather pants. Daringly, she kissed him. He did not respond until she lightly grazed his plush lower lip with her teeth, causing him to growl. Impulsively, his chapped mouth and dry tongue moved with hers.  She arched her back slightly and inhaled his desert scent, her hand softly grabbing at his hair, her thumb playing with his cowlick. She felt that her kisses were trembling pleas and The Fool's kisses were replies, delayed yet precise. They were both equally in a passionate search of some sort of comfort in a land of desperation. She dragged her hand down to the nape of his broad neck.

The design she could sense through her fingertips felt so familiar to her.

Slight sounds of clanging hit the floor of the Rig as The Fool steadily unfastened the buckles at Furiosa's waist. She was in pleasant disbelief that he was being so tender.

Reluctantly, she let go of him. "Is this really happening?"

His mouth answered her question again by lusciously travelling down to the crook of her shoulder and her collarbone. The sensation of his plush lips on her skin made Furiosa moan already and her clothes were only beginning to be stripped off of her. There was an urging sensation between her legs that made her pulse. She began to grab at his shirt.

No.

"Please." Furiosa's gaze met his frenetic eyes.

For a savage on his own, Furiosa admired that The Fool's torso was unusually muscled and sturdy for the Wastelands but the tracks of marks on his body fit him right in. Her fingers combed through his sparse chest hair as he removed her corset and top, her bare breasts the notably unmarked features above the bounty of scars on her abdomen.

Lean back. It sounded more like a question than a command.

Look at you. Now he said that more like a command.

"I can't do the second thing," Furiosa said, doing the first thing.

Too bad.

The sudden warmth of The Fool's hands met the small of Furiosa's back as his generous mouth played with her nipples, brushing them with his tongue. But he doted lavish attention to her past wounds. Furiosa felt that his lips were acknowledging her feats for longevity. After all, this is a man who values survival above everything else.

How does it feel? The Fool slowly retreated, taking off his leg brace.

"It's exciting."

It's time then. 

The Fool was now stark naked, his staff exposed between his well-formed thighs. Furiosa gasped, both at the shock of his nudity and at the considerable size of him.

"Now?" Furiosa asked but her actions were more like statements, sliding her pants and boots off. She watched as The Fool fumbled for his jacket to have as a makeshift pillow as he laid down along the length of the backseat. She started to bend her knee at the outset of his hip when The Fool stopped her.

No. Sit here. He patted at the area just below his clavicle.

"You really like things on your face, don't you?"

Nuh-uh.

Furiosa sighed. She knew that she was funny, she just had to find the right audience. But for right now being one with this wild soul would have to suffice. HIs wide chest supported her weight as she spread her legs. The Fool reached over to feel the wispy hairs down below. She touched her own shaved head, remembering how the other day she had enough time to trim the thatch of her sex. Then she began to squirm in delight as he darted a finger in and out at the source of her heat.

The Fool almost smiled. Or maybe not. Furiosa still could not tell and the dark sky was no help in those matters. She felt his rough hands push her towards his face as he found her hood with his tongue.

Squeals escaped from the back of Furiosa's throat, sounds she did not know she could make. She looked at the window and stared at the night sky as the he worked, alternating between licks with his tongue and soft kisses. Furiosa sighed, arching her spine, letting the waves of bliss wash over her. She dared to look down at him, only to find him gazing right back at her. 

She felt the rushes of ecstasy turn more intense and her lips pulse against his chin. The Fool acknowledged her flexed thighs around his shoulders, wrapping his toned arms around them. The crash of pleasure was awaiting. Furiosa supported herself with her palm pressing on the seat's back cushion, driving herself into The Fool's roving tongue like a high speed vehicle almost at its destination. Her squeals turned into moans, her rapture hit her peak as he kept going and licking and stroking. She wanted to shout his name, or the name of a higher power, she did not know either of them, but it didn't matter. "Home...Home!"

The Fool kept going, but Furiosa shivered herself off of him, laughing at the thought. She was too sensitive for that again. "Come on. Sit up."

Hmmm. No.

"Sit up. Please."

As the Fool complied, Furiosa pressed her knees on both sides of him, happy to see that he was still displaying some form of excitement.

You've done this before?

"This is the first time that I wanted to." 

And with that, they both groaned as she settled onto his throbbing shaft. The Fool kissed down her neck with the slickness of her still on his exquisite mouth. Furiosa slowly rolled her hips and shifted gears, her lithe body bouncing on him, almost in a graceful manner. She noticed that The Fool had a code: he would squeeze her butt to go slower or faster. Furiosa watched the deep blue of night slowly transitioning into a lighter shade.

Look at me.

Their eyes met. Furiosa did not even know why she would look at anything or anyone else. The Fool exploded into Furiosa with a grunt. His essence spilled over her inner thighs, as if it had been years for him. Gently, he lifted her off. She sat back down next to him for a moment, wanting to be held, or to hold him, something at least intrinsically nurturing. But she knew that she had to go. She just had to.

"Thank you." Furiosa began collecting her clothes.

Wait.

The Fool touched her shoulder, then wrapped it around her, just for a moment, enough for both of them to take a deep breath. Then he let her go.

It was time for both of them to move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thoroughly convinced that Furiosa and Max banged before the trip back up to the Citadel and I could not keep this to myself. This is my first fanfic since Monica and Chandler began to hook up on Friends, so that shows how much I believe in this.
> 
> I think Tom Hardy is sex on legs anyway, even without Mad Max, I even have a whole Pinterest board devoted to him, so if I talk about his beautiful face too much, that's why.
> 
> I didn't know how to end this gracefully.


End file.
